Batman Begins and Dark Knight Previews
by AsylumWritings
Summary: Previews of stories I hope to write sometime in the future. Will be updated every time I think of a new idea. I would really like reviews as to which ones you like best.
1. Note to Readers

A few notes before I post some previews.

As these are previews, you most likely will not find these passages in the actual stories.

The full stories may not ever come to fruition.

I ask that if you read a preview that you particularly like, you leave a review so that I know which I should work on first.

I do not own these characters, only the OCs.

Each preview will start with a quick description of what the story will be about, along with a small list of main characters.


	2. Psychosis

_In this story, young Kerilyn finds herself the victim of a cruel experiment that makes her a weapon. She enters into the company of one Dr Crane and becomes his trusted second._

 ** _Main Characters:_**

 _Kerilyn McCarthy_

 _Doctor Jonathon Crane_

 _Commissioner James Gordon_

 _Batman_

 _Carmine Falcone_

* * *

 **Psychosis**

"I suppose you want to know what a nice girl like me was doing in the company of Dr Crane."

I was thrown into a chair, Commissioner Gordon sitting across from me. I crossed my arms as he flipped open a thick file with my name written on it.

"I want to know how a young girl goes into Arkham Asylum weak and vulnerable, and comes out as a perfect weapon. We've been tracking you since the incident, and we know what has changed. So if you feel like enlightening us, I'm all ears."

I sniggered. "Why should I tell you?"

He stood up, pulling a picture out of the file. As he placed it in front of me, I grinned.

"You're a cop killer, Kerilyn. There are many cops out there who are happy to take your life into their hands. If you talk to me, I can guarantee your safety."

I stood up, kicking my chair away. "Let them come. I could take them all on without a second thought."

He turned and walked to the door. "You will stay here until you're ready to talk."

I shrugged. "I guess I will be here for a very long time then."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the building shook.

"Or maybe about 3 more minutes." I finished, as he sped out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

I paced back and forth across the room, waiting for some form of news. Finally, after what seemed like at least an hour, the door opened, and Dr Crane walked in.

"Took you long enough."

He handed me my gun, holster and my favourite dagger. "There were… hold ups."

I shook my head with a small smile. "Batman?"

He nodded.

"Well then. Let's get on with it. Shall we?"

With those words, we made our way out of the precinct, past the sleeping police officers, and out into Gotham, ready to begin.


	3. The Dark Lady

_In this story, Madelyn Dietrich is a young woman with a big secret. When she comes into contact with the wrong people, this secret could put everyone in danger._

 ** _Main Characters:_**

 _Madelyn Dietrich_

 _Batman/Bruce Wayne_

 _Nightwing_

 _Robin_

 _The Joker_

* * *

 **The Dark Lady**

"Miss Madelyn Dietrich." A loud voice announced.

I slowly walked down the stairs to where the others were socialising. It was my first party since I moved to Gotham, and I didn't know anyone yet. As I got to the bottom, I felt someone touch my arm.

"Miss Dietrich, may I have this dance?"

I turned and found one of the people I'd researched before moving here.

"Ah, Mr Wayne. I've heard so much about you." I commented, taking the hand he offered me.

"All good things, I hope." He replied, his eyes glistening as he smiled.

"Well, who could have bad things to say about Gotham's most eligible bachelor?"

A light pink blush spread over his cheeks. He was young, like me, but he had an air of confidence and superiority. It was the kind of superiority that didn't make you feel low or poor.

"It's warm in here," He quietly commented, "Shall we go outside?"

I nodded, allowing him to lead me out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night, a full moon just peeking up over the horizon.

I turned to face him. "I know who you are."

He looked at me strangely. "Well yes, we've just been talking about me."

I ran my hand up his arm.

"No. I know who you really are. Why you sleep in until at least midday. Why you walk with an almost imperceptible limp. You answer the call of the GCPD. You're the Batman."

He looked down at his feet. "How do you know?"

"We all have our secrets, Mr Wayne. Part of mine just happens to be a knack for finding out the secrets of others."


	4. Alone in the Dark

_Tim Drake's girlfriend Emily is kidnapped and tortured by the Joker as revenge for Tim putting him back in Arkham._

 ** _Main Characters_**

 _Emily Jackson_

 _Robin/Tim Drake_

 _Red Hood/Jason Todd_

 _Batman/Bruce Wayne_

 _The Joker_

* * *

 **Alone in the Dark**

I was woken from a deep sleep by Tim moving around next to me.

"Tim?" I opened my eyes, and rolled over, finding him sitting up.

He turned around, and leaned down, kissing me gently. "I have to go. The signal is up."

"I'm proud of you, honey. Just stay safe, okay?"

He nodded, and got off the bed, running out of the room.

I settled back into bed, falling asleep quickly.

An hour later, I was woken again by movement. I rolled over, wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, isn't this nice."

I screamed and leaped out of the bed, flicking on the light. Straight away, I knew exactly who it was. His green hair, white face, red lips made it obvious.

"Joker." I whispered, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. "What do you want from me?"

He chuckled, standing up. "Don't play ignorant with me sweetie. You know exactly what I want."

"Tim…" I breathed. I ran from the room, trying to remember what Tim had told me to do if anyone tried to take me.

I was almost to the panic room when I was grabbed and thrown to the floor. My head hit the wall, and my vision instantly blurred. I proceeded to kick wildly as he dragged me back. I managed to kick him in the knee, and he fell, landing on his hands over me. I winced as he pressed his knife to the edge of my mouth.

"Get up." He stood up, keeping his knife in the same place as I did too.

"Please don't kill me." I begged.

He began to laugh, doubling over as his laugh grew hysterical. After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped, and stood back up, wiping the tears away.

"I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you, really, really bad."

He hit me hard, knocking me unconscious.


End file.
